Yeah, I Love Explosions
by PennyAndPePe
Summary: I am a girl of power. A girl who can kick ass! Unfortunetly, I was just captured by the infamous Akatsuki. Spesificly, Deidara and Sasori. Yeah, I know, how dumb am I, getting captured by dead people. Dei X OC. back in action! WEEKLY!
1. Death by LumpManThing

Koemi Mana- I- ran as quickly as possible trying to arrive at my destination. My hair whipped my face. I scowled for trying to put my hair in a fancy way. My face twisted in a way I did not think was possible. I growled and pushed harder to get home. Why had I been called? Why was there a sour feeling in my gut? And why did I smell smoke?!

I quickly stopped when I saw my families reserve up in flames. On a huge bird there was a man. He had his back turned to me. An explosion when off. I screamed though I doubt he herd me through the fall of wood and other debris. I felt a wave push against me. Four unsightly figures walked out of the fire. I took them to be the four that had achieved out families ultimate goal. The Ultimate body. I flinched when I knew two of them were my brother and father. Neither one carried my mother or sister.

With out one single word I looked past them and at the man. He had on a dark cloak and had blond hair. That was all I could see. The fire roared, beckoning me to enter and try to find my missing family members. Then my fellow can members had turned. I rushed in, and they didn't really care. I growled. The bird man turned around. I tumbled and rolled behind a barrel I saw out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a door. Smoke puffed out.

With that smoke there was a faint smell, I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I looked around the barrel and saw that bird man had turned around. I breathed in and out. Smoke covered me from my confused family members. I rolled out of my crouch and into a running position. I focused some chakra into my feet and I pushed off into a flurry of fire and smoke.

Though I was half blinded b the smoke and fire, I could still find my way around. I easily found my way to the stairs of my house. I herd an explosion erupt just behind me. I whorled around and saw the blond staring at me. I whipped back around, and panic became my friend as it pumped adrenalin into my blood. My feet carried me to the front door of my house. I rushed in not caring to close the door.

I ran into my living room and saw my mother scorched and in an odd twisted body position. I gaped until I herd another explosion. I leaped over her and almost tripped as I stumbled my way around into my house. I couldn't see and smoke burned my eyes making it difficult to concentrate. A fire burned at Ai's door. I put a barrier around me and I tackled the door. The door knob had melted off.

The crib was in perfect condition. I herd a baby cry. Something was fishy.

Genjutsu. I focused and released the Genjutsu. I frowned when it worked. Then I almost broke down. On the floor there was a small figure of a child. I screamed as I took note of the features of the childes face. I screamed when I noticed that the body was twisted in a inhuman way.

My stomach flipped and I felt something pull at my insides, like I was about to expand. **Boom.** I screamed and coved my head as I felt my house shake. I screamed up until a beam fell from the roof onto the floor. The only problem was that it hit me on the way down.

Black blotches threatened my vision. I blinked and fell back into a wall. A thunder of foot steps roared up the steps of the stair case. Then they stomped down the hallway. Was it the blond man? Was he going to kill me? Did he kill my family? Did he make the explosions?

A Mana Clan member picked me up. He put my on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know this is most likely a very bad time but," The man said. Who was it? Uncle Boah? Koki? Father? Cousin Shinj? The man continued. "there was, when you were born, an evil spirit sealed with in you." The man leaped over something.

"And?" I grimly asked. The man sighed. I am overly difficult. I really need to lighten up.

"You were late on your arrival. And the demon couldn't protect everyone." the man dropped my legs and I fell to the ground.

"Didn't you say it was an evil spirit?" I asked, bewildered. He nodded. He opened his mouth though quickly shut it.

"The Mana Clan struck a deal the demon." I spun around. My fathers figure stood there. He continued, "our protection for the first child of every generation." I looked down. My father was the first in his generation. He never had a demon sealed in him. He went into a coma shortly after I was born.

"I'm that first generation? You were that first generation?! You… you." I stumbled back. "AHH!" I screamed. The blond turned as looked at me. The other two men returned and got in a ready stance. I fell onto my knees. Why was I born first? Why wasn't Koki born first? I let out another ear shattering scream.

**Boom! **Another bomb went off. I didn't care. Maybe if I died, then the evil spirit would kill my family off. I continued screaming, my eyes filled with the tears I never knew I had. Fire made its way over to me. The four men moved; I didn't. The fire licked at my right arm. I just held my head and sobbed in my own despair.

I could feel my arm begin to burn and a smell rose to my nose. The same smell from earlier. The smell of burning skin. I leaped up. My arm was on fire. With my good hand I formed a barrier just on the outside of my skin, then expanded the barrier to lift to fire from my arm.

That technique is not as easy as it sounds. I stood there looking at the blond man. The smaller one of the four men, most likely my brother, jumped at the blond from behind. The blond was almost hit.

What was I supposed to do. I took my right arm and slammed it into the wall next to me. The force made a few bricks fall. I began to walk forward. I herd tumbling come from behind me. The wall had fallen.

I herd a bomb explode beside me, not enough to hurt me but enough to shake me up. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Was that a faint smell of clay? I neared the bird man. I saw a kunai rush at me. I stepped backwards, there was another one behind me. They wrapped several times around me. The thin wire lightly sliced at my skin.

I use my expansion technique, and the wire snapped off of me. I turned and saw a man- thing. I felt dizzy and soon I fell backwards. I also passed out, in the middle of a fire with most likely more then two bad men, and with a dead mother and sister. Lucky me.


	2. Real Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Characters.**

I was having a dream. I thought I was because I was smart. Which is why I consider my self strong. I was remembering the time when we were kicked out of Iwagakure. My clan and I traveled around the years Land of Fire for a few, at least until I was 14. Then one day we happened to stumble across Konohagakure.

Our clan leader spoke with the hokage. We were excepted into the village, and then I was given a headband. My team member was Koki, my twin and Cousin Shinj. We were on the same team until I became a Chunin, Koki became a Tokubetsu Jonin, and Shinj just dropped out to become stronger.

I snapped up from my laying down position. I had a badly tied handkerchief tied loosely around my eyes. It fell off as soon as I sat up. I looked for my captor. Laying soundly beside me was a blond. The features reminded me strongly of a woman. The way he or she was sleeping pushed me to believe otherwise. I looked at my situation. A rope tied my wrists together.

…a rope…

I am so ashamed right now, I have no words to speak. The he/she tossed over in his/her sleep. I wiggled out of the rope. Or at least I tried. My right arm proved completely useless.

Instead off grabbing a perfectly assessable kunai- of which was still visibly attached to my left leg, I leaned my head forward and bit onto the rather nasty tasting rope. I succeeded in untying it. I almost squealed in triumph. My legs were free. What stupid people.

I got up and lightly walked towards the forest just inches away.

"Where are you going, un?" I froze, mid step, trying to blend in with my surroundings. This was one of those moments I wished I was a bug. Too bad I would be afraid of my self. I planted my foot down and turned in a half fighting position of some sort. "Where are you going, un?!"

"Who are you?" I wanted so badly to say 'un', but I didn't feel like dieing that evening. The blond (who was most certainly an Akatsuki member. I mean just look at the cloak) was sitting up rubbing his eye, boredom struck his female like features. I narrowed my eyes. What was this guy? A man stuck in a woman's body? Definitely.

"Deidara." He answered simply. My fighting stance tensed up, completely ready for him to attack. He stood, giving my already tense body a reason to become even more tense. He walked forward. I stood, the stance was awkward, my forward arm was hanging down like the useless limb it was. My left arm was tense and right next to my kunai pouch. "What's your name, un?"

I scratched my mind for something believable. I was able to keep my face straight. "Ai."

Deidara smirked. "Ai's the name of your sister. Common what's your real name, un?" He did his homework. I sighed and loosened up.

"I'm Koki." His visible eye brow twitched.

"That's a boy name. Real name, un." He demanded.

"Kokoa." I smirked. He growled. Irritation, oh sweet irritation. "Oh, fine. It's Sakura." I herd a growl come from him again. My left arm twitched.

I had a knack for breaking people down, but you had to be smart to know when to stop with an Akatsuki member. He knew my real name, and I knew it. He was not getting me to back down.

The wind lightly moved his hair to show his head band. Iwagakure was the village head band. I stayed there just long enough to become a Genin. Why didn't I know him then? We could have been in the same class.

"Iwagakure? I came from there." Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't know everything about me then.

"Yeah right, un. So what is your name?" Seriousness. All he most likely knew was my name. I wasn't going to tell him my name, so I might as tried to prove to him I came from Iwagakure.

"Iwagakure! I so came from there. Why don't I know you?" I fumbled over a family picture I kept with me. I searched the back ground for a passerby. I didn't notice Deidara walk up to me. I saw a mass of blond puffiness but that wasn't enough to budge this guy, and I knew it. I searched farther into my pouch for my graduation picture. Sometimes I kept it. Sometimes I didn't.

Good luck was on my side. I felt hair swipe against my cheek. I turned to be looking at the face of my captor. Since I was never around too many people, guys especially, this caused me to trip over myself. I fell. Landing hard, since I couldn't land on my right arm. I cracked my head, on a rock.

I felt dizzy, though it wasn't enough to knock me out. There were black blotches staining my vision. Deidara pulled me up. He held something in his hands. His eyes went from blank to confused. I cocked my head and peeked at the item.

My graduation picture! I gasped and pulled it back. A smirk appeared on his face. I wanted badly to slap it off though my right hand wouldn't work. I twisted my face. I stomped my right foot and felt something shift. No, not under my leg, _in_ my leg. I was once again on the ground, pain ripping through me.

"Holy crap!" I shrieked. I placed a hand on my leg. I was supposed to be learning healing right now. Darn you Deidara. I almost snarled. I felt something tear at my leg. I saw a jagged point of my bone sick out. My jaw dropped. "What… Did you… do?!" I screamed.

Deidara looked at her with a disbelieving look. I glared at him. He became angry. I instantly took back ever asking that question. "What?!" He half growled. I shook my head. I felt tears form in my eyes.

Pain, as amazing as it may seem, was not something I liked to endure too much. Watching or inflicting was okay, so long as I would not receive any. I lightly touched the now numb leg, not daring to look at Deidara, what if he were to get angry and kick my leg. Or my other leg, break it in the posses, and cause me to become almost immobile. Deidara snatched my arm accidentally twisting it in an abnormal way.

Normally it would not have broken, but once again, bone became visible. I let out an ear shattering scream. It didn't die down until I was out of breath. Deidara picked me up, easily I might just add, and carried me over to a fire.

Tears were not streaming from my eyes. What was I? A miserable being who was just tortured, for no apparent reason. I coughed. Deidara looked at my leg. More bone seeped through my skin. I fell back, feeling even more bone cut though me. With my half moving left arm, I softly clutched a rock.

Waiting for Deidara to turn I slammed the rock into my head. This caused immediate black out. Before I slept I think I herd a crack. Was it the rock or my head? I don't know.

()()()()

Deidara looked over her unmoving body. Was she dead? No, not from a rock that small though it did cause her to bleed a bit. Her face was fine besides the small trickle of blood. Deidara wiped it off. Sasori was so going to kill him for letting Koemi get into such a ragged condition. Deidara shook his head and looked at the dark haired girl.

He looked away. She didn't look like a close range person. Maybe a far ranged ninja like himself. Deidara sighed again. Koemi's right arm twitched lightly. At least they weren't going to have to cut it off. Deidara rubbed his shoulder, remembering all the hassle of fighting Garra and loosing his arm. Though Sasori had died, someone said they could bring people to life. We kidnapped them, used them, and killed them.

A brunet looked around a class room. It was the one back in Iwagakure. She sighed. Deidara hopped in to the room. She looked down and blushed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sit next to her. She blushed more. Her bangs swept down in front of her eyes.

"Hey, un!" Deidara spoke like they were good friends though on rare occasions had they ever spoken. The brunet looked up, her face was red. "Are you blushing, un?" the girl snapped her head around in a pout.

"No!" She answered. Deidara sat back in his chair. The girl looked at him, and smiled. She was glad that Deidara was talking. He scarcely ever spoke to people in school. The girl turned in her seat. One leg was being sat on wile the other hung lazily down to the floor. Deidara smiled. They just stared at each other.

No one stopped them. Then the girl and Deidara started to become more then acquaintances though less then friends. Sooner then wanted the graduation was there. The girl and Deidara were place on different teams.

Never did they even think of each other again.

Deidara opened an eye. Koemi was still asleep. What was she dreaming of? Why had the girl in Deidara's dream resemble Koemi so much? Was she really in Iwagakure? Much less his class? No, she looked much too young to be in Deidara's class. The girl was no older then 15 if that.

()()()()

"Deidara!" Deidara herd. Damn, he thought. I twitched to the right, moving my leg. My eyes shot open, pain shone through. I clamped my mouth closed. My teeth grinned against one another. Deidara looked at me, expecting to scream. And I would have if I could find my voice through all the pain.

I couldn't move my right arm, though I could move my fingers. They could move so I would be able to pull off some of my basic moves. My left bicep was usable, though not below my elbow. My right leg was numb though slightly movable. My left leg was fine.

I sighed and decided to deal with the pain like a big girl and just suck it up. Lots of men would be bawling though. Koki would have, father wouldn't have, Uncle Boah wouldn't have, Cousin Shinj would have.

A lump looking person walked (if that was what he was doing) to Deidara and I. He was the one who had used the two kunai tied to together. I suppose I would have sat up though the pain was huge and I couldn't use an arm to sit up with.

"What did you do?" The lump roared. My head didn't like the noise. I growled and would have yelled but once again pain stole away my voice box. The lump looked at me. My eyes were wide and I stopped growling. I blinked a few times. Where's a rock when you need it?

I scratched my head (how, I'll never know), successfully crapping a scrap off of my forehead. Hey maybe I'll bleed to death! Soon I was able to find my voice box. "Kill… Me…" I spoke slowly. Then the lump _effectively_ knocked me out. Thank you Lump.


	3. Turning Him In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Characters.**

Where am I? Am I dead? What was this feeling of bouncing? I turned my head. I felt like I was being shifted. Something touched my pouch. My eyes opened. I saw green trees above. It was rather beautiful. A smile played with the corners of my mouth.

"Are you awake, un?" my eyes met the blue green eyes of my captor. Deidara. I scowled as I saw the smirk one his face. They walked silently. Deidara looked down at me. I was so very close to kicking him. He shifted his grasp on me, lightly brunching my pouch.

"Hey!" I hollered at him, glaring and evil death glare. "Watch it. And put my down too!" Deidara's smirk grew wider as he dropped my feet. I screamed. He let out one small chuckle before grabbing my legs again. "So where are we?"

"We're close to Konohagakure, un." I nodded, though stopped. Inhaling quickly, I shook my head quick. Deidara looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I know people from there!" I whispered sharply. Deidara didn't see anything wrong with this. He only looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "People will suspect something! Then I'll be DEAD!" Deidara rolled his eyes again. Deidara shifted his arm again.

I growled. "How many times to I have to freaking tell you?!" Deidara was taken off guard. Quickly anger filled is visible eye. I glared back. "Your pushing your luck!" we glared at each other for moments more. My anger began to rise. I almost snarled!

"Shut it you two." The lump said irritably, Deidara stopped glaring at me, but continued to glare at the ground. My anger was quickly replaced with fear. The was the lump looked and the way he spoke made me shiver with fear. "I'll wait out here. Go to the tower in the center of town." Deidara nodded once.

I hadn't realized it then, but I was now in Konohagakure. I did find out though. In a matter of seconds, we had reached the Hokage's place. Deidara slowed quickly as he made his way into the doors. We wound up stairs and we quickly turned a corner and was in the Hokage's office.

Deidara dropped me on my good foot. There was a blonde sitting at the desk. The blonde ruffled around and complained about something. The blonde must not have herd them enter. I was being supported by Deidara. I impatiently tapped my foot.

The blonde let out a grumble. "What?!" He said looking up. I wasn't taken aback by his rude manor. The next look on his face was priceless. What if you were in Naruto Hokage's position, looking at his most honored Chunin sit there with an Akatsuki member. What's more was the look on his face when her saw my almost ruined condition.

"Koemi? What happened?" He asked walking around his cluttered desk. At that instant moment, a pink haired woman entered. I knew her as Konoha's greatest medic. Sakura. She gasped.

"Get her to my office!" She shrieked, totally flipping out. This was the first time I saw her like this. Deidara swooped my feet up and walked behind Sakura. I leaned my head back. Behind us trailed a very worried Hokage. I sighed and smiled at him.

"What's with these people, un?" Deidara whispered. Only I seemed to hear him. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather it be difficult?" I asked turning to glare at him. He glared back. Moments later, we arrived at Sakura's office. We bolted in. In a blur I was put on a table, and Sakura began to work one me.

Not wanting to be difficult I asked, "Um, can I be knocked out?" Sakura looked at me. I gave the most effective puppy eyes. It worked. She rolled her eyes, and took out a needle. She pushed the end into my arm. I quickly fell into a sleep.

I woke up with a heavy feeling over my head. I began to sit up. "Drink this." I herd I squinted through my eyes and saw Sakura standing there with a vile in her hands. I took it not knowing what it was. It tasted awful, but I drank it, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What was that?" I asked hating the taste. She shrugged not telling. Deidara was asleep on a sofa. I couldn't help but stare.

"Aw, So cute." Sakura whispered. She made sure I could hear it though. I scowled at her. "You can walk, and your right arm is completely healed. The bones in both of your thighs were in danger of braking. Your left arm is usable but not completely healed. You were poisoned, too. What in the world happened to you?" She asked in a whorled.

I shrugged. My mind had been set in a daze. I couldn't stop staring at Deidara. Sakura sighed. "Well, we're going to have to turn him in. He's part the Akatsuki. Keep watch." Sakura turned and walked out the door. I waited a few seconds. She slammed the door open. "Just checking." I nodded. I herd her feet tap away.


	4. Letting It All Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Characters.**

I leaped from one side of the room to the other. Deidara sleep soundly. I shook his shoulder. He turned away. I shook him harder. He didn't wake up. I brought my hand back and slapped him. His eyes shot open. Anger filled them.

"No time!" I whispered sharply. "People are coming!" I snatched his wrist and ran for the door. I kicked out a window and leaped out. Deidara questioned my actions. I questioned my actions. I used my chakra to make a set of barely visible stairs.

Deidara was utterly amazed. I let go of his wrist, and began leaping from each apartment top. I was soon passing my family's reserve. I quickly turned and jumped over a wall just barely blocking my way. I ran through the ruins and up destroyed steps. Deidara trailed behind.

"What are you doing?" he asked angry. I rolled my eyes when I turned to look at him. I shook my head and tuned back around and took one step into the first floor of my house. The floor broke and I fell into the basement. I shrieked. Deidara attempted to grab me but his hand missed my arm.

I fell. I looked up at Deidara and noticed him looking at me. I blinked and he blinked back. He lunged down with me. I walked around, noticing my room. Totally untouched, my barrier had worked. I rushed over to my dresser, I pulled out my black skirt and a black shirt that showed very little midriff.

On my night stand was my headband. I hadn't even notice that I had not had it on. I grabbed it too. I ripped off the cloths I had on, to reveal a fishnet shirt and a pair of black shorts. I unbuttoned the side of my skirt and placed it around me. I slipped my shirt on over my fishnet.

Sighing I looked at Deidara. He had a wide eyed look on his face. I herd foot steps rumble around. They must not have noticed the hole or the two standing down here. I told Deidara we should go out one at a time. Then that he should go first.

"Well, I can't go back now." I said. He nodded and went out. I took something out of my pouch and left it in my room. I took down the barrier and snatched my headband. Leaping out of the hole I saw Deidara just walking.

I seized his wrist once again, and began sprinting. He gave me a questioning look. I just ran. **BOOM!**I felt the heat come from my bomb. It was one of my most powerful ones, but it had to be done. That would lead any ANBU (and hopefully kill the ones in there) to the house wile we would be running for our lives.

We made it out of the village. The lump was sitting there. I let go of Deidara's wrist. "ANBU… are," I said breathing hard. I in haled a deep breath. Then in one rushed breath I said, "SoTotalyComingToSoTotallyKillUs!" I said. I began running. I didn't care if they were going to stay behind.

I pumped chakra into my feet. I felt myself lift from the ground and into a tree. I herd a bird flap it's wings. It was loud. I looked up and saw Deidara and Mr. Lump sitting on a bird. I kept running. I let something run down my legs. "come up here, un!" Deidara said looking over the side of the bird. I waved one of my hands.

_Nether one of us are going to be able to out run the ANBU._ I thought to myself. I looked ahead. Something dropped off of my calf every meter or so. Occasionally I would touch a tree trunk. I sighed. This was bothersome. Deidara had went back to the center of his bird.

I saw a light brake through the trees. I cringed. ANBU would most likely be sitting there, waiting for us to come. I was ashamed of my self for not thinking of this. With one great push I leapt out of the trees. There was four ANBU members. I assumed one was a girl, because of the inky black hair tied in a side ponytail. One had pale shaggy hair. Another had inky black hair. The last one was small compared to the others. He had brown hair.

I knew the girl. She was Hana something. I thought of her as a distraction even though she was ANBU. She told me she couldn't wait for me to join ANBU. I would just smile a fake smile as a response. I normally became utterly irritated by that. Now I was here and I may have to fight her. I had an advantage here.

She knew I never lied, and that I never would. I stopped. Deidara's bird shadowed me. I stood proud I reached in my pouch and let something crawl up my arm. "Koemi! Come on!" I waved my arm.

"I'll catch up later!" I was focused on the ANBU members. The short one stepped forward. I looked at him. He barely came up to my shoulders. I was still on guard though. He very well could be the leader.

"Two of you… follow them." He ordered. The blonde and the black hared boy started to move. I held up my arm. I narrowed my eyes on all of them.

"Follow… and I'll blow you up!" I said warningly.

They stopped for a moment. They started to move again. "Then when I set off the first bomb, it will set off another series of bomb, leading all the way back to the village." They stopped. The short one growled from behind his mask.

"She's lying!" He hollered. I looked at the girl with a smirk. She looked down then at the leader. The other two began to move again. I began to smirk more when I saw my mechanical bug crawl into my hand.

The girl cried out. "Stop! She's not lying!" The two stopped. They saw the bug in my hand. I felt the birds shadow still sit above me. It slowly landed. Deidara jumped off and landed next to me. He placed a hand on my arm. I shook it off.

"Listen very clearly. I have bombs scattered about every meter. When I set the first bomb off, it'll set off those other bombs." I spoke slowly. Deidara looked at me. _Is she bluffing?_ he thought. "I also have bombs set up around the perimeter of the village, and a big bomb set up in the village. You can't move them, and you can't disarm them. I can't even do that." The leader visibly cringed.

"If you set off that bomb in your hand then you'll die too." He thought he had me. I sighed and looked at the girl.

"Haven't you told him any thing about me?" I asked sadly. It was a joke because I smiled evilly.

"She's a master of controlling her chakra. She would be able to set up a barrier around her and her little friends." The girls voice dripped with betrayal. I didn't like it, but I couldn't help it. I needed to act. I was apart of the Akatsuki! Not really because that was for S ranked criminals. I wasn't S ranked, but I was a criminal!

"Yeup. Now let me make this clear." I became totally serious. I held out my hand. "I'll drop this little buggy. I'll be continuing to drop bombs until I feel it's safe." They all took a step back. I dropped the bug on it's back. The legs squirmed trying to find the ground. I glared at everyone.

Man, I love power. Deidara grabbed my left wrist and pulled me up onto the bird. It began to flap away. I saw the leader glare at me from behind his mask. I glared back. Soon they were lost in the flurry of barely visible trees. I flipped over on the bird. I felt the bug crawl around my stomach. I cringed. I picked it up and disarmed it.

"You use bombs too, ?" I looked up, and nodded. The bug went limp. Deidara sat down next to me. He took the bug out of my hands. I took out a hand full of bombs, and placed them in my lap. I began toying with them. Deidara placed the bug next to me, and went next to the lump.

Why had I helped Deidara? The question made me put the bombs down. Why had I defied the ANBU Black Ops? They would certainly come after me sooner or later. Then Hana came to mind. Why had I betrayed the only one who I could have ever called a 'friend'? A lump came into my throat.

What ever was going to happen, would have to happen. She only hoped she would live through it.


	5. Fat Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Characters.**

The next morning I was, once again, being carried. I moved in my sleep, causing my carrier to have to renew his hold on my body. The hand hit my bag. I herd something click. Harshly I sprung up and pushed the man away. I ripped the bag with most of my larger bombs off of my leg and threw them into a bush as far as I possible could.

I shunned away, turning right. I whammed into someone and then I felt my bombs explode. It pushed me and the person down. I sat up, and surveyed the damage. A few trees were taken down and many bushes were blown apart as well.

That was certainly not my most powerful batch of bomb. I flung myself around and was face to face with Deidara. The shock made me fall back though the anger never left my face. I narrowed my eyes and suddenly noticed the fact I was between his legs. Gracefully, I jumped to my feet and took a step back.

"What, un?" Deidara asked as I continued to glare at him. Soon he also stood up. He stood a good whole head taller then me. I bit my lip and shunned away from him. I moved my hair as I turned.

"Show off." I muttered. Deidara walked on my right, he turned to look as me to say something when he saw a dark mark running from my ear down to my jaw. He reached out to touch it. I swatted his hand away.

"What happened, un?" He asked. I dismissed his question with a wave of my hand. It didn't matter so, why ask? I looked around noticing the other one wasn't here. I turned around and walked backwards. "Where's the fat… thing… at?"

"Fat 'thing'?" Deidara began laughing. I didn't get what was so funny. I didn't know what the thing was. "He was Sasori-dono and he hates waiting so he went on ahead, un." The blond answered. I ducked my head. I was always being laughed at. My lower lip stuck out slightly in a light pout.

"So Sasori is his name?" I asked making sure I had herd the name right. Deidara nodded and walked silently next to me. I mentally checked my equipment.

I had lost a whole bag of explosives so that was bad. I had another bag on my other leg; consisting of 12 expanding bugs, 4 large explosives, and 4 small non explosive bugs. I had 6 kunai in a pouch on the back of my right leg and then 20 shuriken in another holster on my left hip. Taped on the back of my neck, was a small back holster holding 15 senbon needles.

Now, I was not as great with weapons as one might think, but I can make my way around with them. All apart of being a far ranged person. I looked Deidara out of the corner of my eye. What was so great about him. I knew he used bombs. He looked at me. "What?" he asked.

I shrugged and turned my head only to knock my head into a low hanging branch. I bounced back and landed on my rear. I held my head as Deidara laughed. With a glare I stood up. I scratched the back of my neck, and grabbed a senbon needle. I whipped my hand around and flung it at Deidara.

"Humph." He easily dodged it, and countered with a kunai. I rolled to dodge the counter attack. "Are you done, un?" I didn't look at him as I got up. I walked slightly behind him.

"So where are we heading?" I asked and looked ahead. I didn't need to run into another tree branch. Deidara shrugged.

"Back to the base." I looked at him. I had herd that they wander around aimlessly until they were needed. Maybe they were needed. I looked at him then back to in front of me. I wondered what the leader looked like. Obviously he was going to be strong.

"Is that them?" I herd someone question. I pulled out two shuriken and threw them in the direction of the voices. It hit something.

"That's no a nice way to treat people!" A girls voice said right behind me. I flung my right arm around and smacked the girl in the face.

"And it's not nice to sneak up on people either!" I said with a smirk.


	6. You're Dumb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Characters/Ideas/Story Plot.  
A/N: I had to switch my computers and I was very bumbed because I couldn't get my Info Sheet on Koemi-Chan. Sorry that I took kind of long. Oh and I'm trying to think of a theme to go with each chapter, but I can't think of something that would go with these chapters. Hmm. Anyways, look I've writen a paragraph on nothing!**

To be rather honest. I've never been a people person. If you didn't already know, I never had many friends growing up. With all my training, and then my err, 'beliefs' kind of said that them with friends were weak.

Since I was the carrier of the family demon (even though I never knew it), I was rather pushed to be better then others. In the means of stronger then, and not actually better then. That's stuck up. My mother never let me get stuck up. My mother was the one who kept her morals close to her.

Humph, and look at where that got her. A one way ticket to hell, or heaven.

Well the point to this was that since I was never told to be kind, so when I whipped around to smack the girl behind me, I felt nothing for her.

"You-!" She hissed. Shrugging a dug into my left hand into my holster of shuriken. I flung them at the girl. She pulled out a kunai to defend against the flying stars. She easily tossed the kunai at me, and I in turn sidestepped out of the way.

"Youshiro-San." A dull voice said, halting the fight. I let several small mechanical bugs crawl up my arm and then I let my shoulders relax. Out of a bush gracefully came a dark haired man. I didn't see who he was until he looked at the dark haired girl, and stood up straight.

Itachi Uchiha. Was wanted for the murder of his clan, or so I had heard. I also heard that he was brought back from the dead. As well as several other Akatsuki members.

They were apparently recruiting people to join. Akatsuki obviously had the ability to resurrect people from the dead, so what did they want with young people. Such as Youshiro-San? Or myself? I stared at the dark haired people before me. Behind Itachi there was a blue, err, man. He actually had gills. Was he a fish?

"Kisame-San. Youshiro-San. We are leaving." Then as quick as they arrived, they had disappeared, back into the thicket. Itachi sure didn't talk a lot.

"Who were they?" I asked Deidara even though I knew Itachi. Deidara shook his head and started walking again. Rolling my eyes, I followed. "Well, then can you tell me where were going and why?"

With a stern look back he answered, "We're heading to a base in the lower part of the Land of Fire. I don't know why they want to make you tag along." I wrinkled up my nose in thought. So not even the retrievers knew of the reason for getting them. I closed my eyes and though of a reason.

And nothing came to mind. "Hey." Deidara said drawing my attention to him. "What demon do you have in you?" He asked. Stopping waiting for me. He picked back up next to me and matched his pace with mine.

"To be rather honest. I don't know." I stated dumbly. A demon and I don't even know what kind it is. I rolled my shoulders, as discomfort settled in. I heard Deidara scoff next to me. With a growled I asked, "What?!"

"You're rather dumb, un" He answered.

"Nuh-uh! I actually have the second highest IQ in the village and I'm only seventeen!" I gloated crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Then why are you still a chunnin, un?" He shot back.

"Cause I took a year of to train by myself." I returned.

"You just barely passed the chunnin exams, un. Explain that."

"I broke my right arm, so I had to use my left! And that's not my dominant arm." He remained quiet for a moment. I waited for another snide remark on my ninja skills.

"You're still dumb." I growled but didn't say anything. He sure knew how to get under ones skin. I turned my head and looked at the scenery. The trees were a rich dark brown, but one of the trees caught my eye. I stopped and walked closer to it.

There was a circle burned into it. There was writing in the center. It was sloppy so I couldn't understand what it said. "Hmm." I heard. I quickly turned my head and saw Deidara's head next to mine. I blushed and moved so that I was no longer standing in front of him.

"Looks like a sign of some kind, un" Deidara stated standing up straight. I began walking looking for another sign. About a yard later there was another sign. It looked newer, and the kanji in the middle of the circle said death.

"Hmm." I heard once again in my ear. I looked over and saw Deidara. Blushing, I just looked back at the sign. Death. "Wonder what it means, un." I felt Deidara lean back. I just continued to looked at the sign.

"Maybe it's for us?" I suggested, looking at Deidara. He thought about it for a moment. Slowly I turned back to the kanji. "But why would it be for us? What did we do?" It began to bother me. I don't like it when things bother me, you know.

"Let's just keep walking." Deidara ordered, turning to begin to walk again. He smirked, and then stated rather boldly, "If it's for us, then we'll just have to blow who ever wants us dead, up." I looked and tried to contain my laughter. "What?!" He snapped hearing my chuckling.

"It's just that…" I bit my lip and stopped chuckling and stop my self from actually answering. _Well, you had that creepy smirk on your face and then the way you said that. I just found it kind of amusing._ "Nothing." I answered. He glared before beginning to walk again. "Hey why don't we use that huge bird of yours to just fly us to the, err, base!"

"Because than that would leave us open for the ANBU to find us." He answered like I was a five year old.

"Oh." I stated rather dumbly. This is going to be one hell of a long walk.


	7. Laughing At Koemi

Have you ever felt like you were being followed, and the people who were following you were making it painfully obvious that they were following you? So much so that you wanted to turn around and punch them in there dumb faces. We were being followed, and it was distressingly obviously so. I wasn't that good at tracking and sensing chakra but I still knew they were there!

Now how bad is that?

"Hey, Deidara," I said. He waved me off; he must have already known that there were people following us. He was S-Ranked after all. All I know is that I wanted to get to a hotel and sleep. But no; some people have to be following us, and we have to wait until they're gone. We might just end up walking right past the village.

"Can't we just go ahead and kill him?" I suddenly asked him, a seriousness controlling my voice. I looked up back and where they should be. They had some talent at this ninja business; they had hidden themselves somewhat well. I could vaguely see one of their T-shirts.

Deidara looked back at me, and saw the bags that were beginning to form under my eyes. "No." He answered, simply. My shoulders slumped forward, but continued to walk. No need to start a fight. I really need to learn some patience. "You look horrible, un."

"Hmm," I began sarcastically, "Maybe it's because I'm so incredibly tired and I haven't slept in a bed in what feels like for even and all I want is to stop at an inn or something- _anything!_" I threw my arms in the air for some kind of a dramatic effect. "We've been walking for days!"

"Actually we've only been walking for a few hours, un."

"My point exactly!" I hollered again. "_Days!_" Deidara shook his head and turned back around. Idly, I rubbed my left arm. It was starting to bother me, and all I could do was rub it. I don't have any ice or anything to put on it.

"You're bugs. Can they scout out things, un?" Deidara asked out of no where. I checked my bag of explosives. Only four of them left.

"Yeah, but I don't have many of those kind left." He nodded.

"Find the people who are following us." I nodded and took out a tracking bug. It was small about the size of my pinky finger nail. I activated it and let it drift out of my hands. It slowly began to flap it small wings.

"If they're not ANBU- which I doubt it's them- then we'll kill them and then we can stay at an inn, un." Deidara said. I almost jumped out of my skin with happiness. Sleep! Yes! I liked sleep. When was the last time I actually slept on a bed?

"Okay!" I shouted happily. Deidara shook his head and continued to walk. I waited for my bug to come back. Soon it came buzzing back to me, and it landed on my hand. They were a bunch of drunken hicks. "Oi! Deidara!" I called he looked back at me. "They're just a bunch of drunken ninja's."

"Okay, Then we can kill 'em." He said and then we stopped. The followers stopped with us. Then they jumped out at us, from the tree tops. I smirked and threw several kunai at them. They all moved together I preformed hand signs.

Three more of me popped up and one of them leaped up to attack the group some kicked back but four others leapt out to the other side. The clone caught in mid air fight, was doing exceedingly well in taijutsu. It was able to block every punch and then throw a counter in with it.

My two other clones attacked the four. These two moved like twins, each being able to use the other in certain spots. They weren't as great in taijutsu

"Now let's go and get me my hotel room!" I hollered and pumped my fist up in the air. Sleep! In a bed! "All of my dreams have come true!" I stated dramatically. I was ready to sprint to the next town. I was happily skipping as Deidara tried to ignore my haphazard talk and chatter.

"Okay! If you don't stop talking and skipping around we're not stopping at a hotel!" Deidara hollered obviously irritated with my randomness. I frowned but did as I was told; silently following Deidara and not talking. "Thank you."

()()()()

Deidara was walking quietly. Koemi seemed to be happy they were stopping. If he didn't stop at an inn soon, he knew he would have to deal with it later, so he did the thing any sensible man would do. Stop to make her shut up. But then when he did agree to stop, she had started talking non-stop.

Even after only a small bit, he couldn't deal with it. So he threatened her with not stopping. Even if he was still going to stop either way she had obliged and stopped talking. He was able to register the fight she had leaded just previously.

She had used several clones to attack. She didn't want herself to be able to get hurt. She had used one that looked remarkable in taijutsu, but then two others that didn't fare so much taijutsu. They had used more ninjutsu and jujutsu.

She was looking off into the woods when Deidara looked over at her. She didn't look like someone who should even be a ninja. She looked much too girly, and the way she stood back so she wouldn't get hurt. Deidara shook his head, and looked right ahead. The next town was about two miles away. He felt like they could walk it.

"Hey, Deidara?" He heard Koemi ask.

"Hmm?" He answered, not looking at her.

"How far from the village are we?" Was she worried that they had walked past the village?

"It's about two miles, un." He answered and she nodded in the corner of his vision. He started to walk a little faster. He personally couldn't wait to sleep in a hotel room. It would be a nice change from the cold hard ground. Deidara saw Koemi rubbing her arm. "What's wrong, un?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She started. "When we encountered Itachi-San and me and Youshiro-San fought, I think I stressed out my arm." She smiled and blushed knowing that she had been caught. "My left arm isn't all the way healed, Sakura-Sama told me not to use it much, but I guess I don't like heading other's warnings." She finished with a laugh, which sounded rather embarrassed.

"Well, you should start, un." Deidara said and then continued on, and tried to keep from smiling at the blushing girl.

"He-Hey!" She stuttered. Deidara found it was starting to get harder and harder to keep from laughing. "You- you're laughing at me aren't you!" Deidara started to bust out laughing. "Hey it's not funny!"

"I beg to- ha- differ, un! It's actually quite hilarious" Deidara said and placed a hand on his stomach, trying to contain his laughing fit.

"Hey what are you laughing at anyway?" Koemi asked dumbly.

"You're stupidity." Deidara answered when he was finally able to stop his laughing fit.


	8. A Bed Would Be Nice

**Hey! Long time no see huh? Sorry about the delay, and about the shortness. I'll let you read now, and I'm going to get right to work on the next chapter.**

Yes. A bed is very nice. But I think Sake would make everything even better, so as Deidara and I passed a bar, I stopped. "Hey I'm kind-a thirst. I'm going to stop here 'Kay?" I started to enter the bar when I was suddenly jerked back away.

"No." Deidara said. I frowned and followed. "You're not thirsty, and if you are then you'll just have to wait until we get to the Inn, un." I followed and quietly pouted.

"You're mean." I said and looked to my left. There was some commotion. I stopped and looked at what they were grouping around. There were two boys fighting. Some people were making bets on who would win. It was a blonde and a red head. The red haired one was winning and the blonde had just given up.

Then it hit me. The blonde wasn't a boy. I took a step forward. How awful. A boy, who was obviously strongest here, was fighting a girl. I clenched my fists and waited for the fight to end. As people departed, the red haired boy stood and collected money. Once every one was gone, the boy counted his earnings and gave the blond one more kick in the gut, then left.

Deidara was long gone. (Did he honestly think I would follow him?) I knelt next to the girl. She was passed out and bleeding from the head. I picked her up and began to carry her to where ever the inn was. Deidara was probably there too.

I found Deidara. He was furious that I had left. Ignoring him we walked up to the room. He opened the door, and figured out that I was ignoring him. I began searching for towels and washcloths. I found them in the bathroom and I placed them on the ground beside the bed.

Placing the girl there I began to clean the girl's head, which was bleeding very badly. "Why did you bring someone here?!" Deidara yelled behind me. I was to busy to care though. He continued to yell behind me.

"You get what you give!" I snapped, placing a cold washcloth on the girls head, and then turned around to look at him. "What comes around goes around! Karma!" Paused for a moment and turned back to the girl. "I just want to have good luck in my future, so I'm helping this girl instead of letting her lie on the ground and die."

Deidara didn't do anything except glare at me. He sat on the bed. I noticed that there was only one of those things I wanted so badly. "Why is there only one bed?"

"Because there isn't a lot of money in our savings. Sasori has all of our money." he said and got up and walked into a closet. He pulled out a futon and placed it on the floor. "I'll sleep on this. The girl can take the couch, and you can have the bed."

"Huh," I started and bit my lips to keep from smiling. "Well, you're kind." I heard Deidara grunt and then a thump. I looked over at him. "Do you need a blanket?" he looked glared over his shoulder at me. He rolled over and didn't answer. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the girl.

Come midnight, I was incredibly tiered and the girl was finally all patched up. Certainly I would get kudos for this. Maybe not enough to keep me out of hell but, enough I think. Sighing I picked the girl up from the ground and moved her over to the couch. I touched where red had still bled though despite the inch of cloth wrapped tightly around her head. I shivered at the sight.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Deidara?" I whispered. "Are you awake?" There was no answer. His breathing didn't even change. He shifted a bit, but nothing to make me think he was awake. I walked over to the closet and looked for a blanket. There was an extra comforter. I pulled it down and lightly placed it over Deidara.

As he breathed out, the hair drooping over his face moved slightly. I put my hand under his hair t move it. He'll suffocate with the way it hung in his face, I told my self as I stood up, face tomato red. I rushed over to the bed and lay down.

Within minutes I drifted off to sleep.

The bed shifted. My eyes snapped open, and I snapped straight up. I saw the girl looking like a frightened deer. I relaxed and laid against the head board of the bed. The girl still sat like she was afraid to move.

"It's okay." I spoke, and softly patted the bed beside me. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, yah know. I've been wanting to know who you are." The blonde sat in the spot I had patted, and hesitantly began to reply.


	9. The Sting Of Fire

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked. She crossed her legs and hunched her shoulders over. She looked like she was never taught manners. One of her wounds was bleeding too, I was going to have to patch that up later.

"How old are you? Where are you from? Who and where are your parents?" I asked I crossed my legs too and leaned in as the girl took in all the questions. She looked down sadly and let her shoulders drop.

"I," She started. I leaned in waiting for her to continue. Never have I been so intrigued. "I don't know."

I leaned back. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't. I think I'm about ten years old, or maybe I'm eight. I don't know where I'm really from. I know I'm not from this bad place. I don't know who my parents are, let alone where they are. " She looked sadly at me as she continued. "I can barely remember my own name. The people who own me call me very bad names."

"That's horrible." I said softly, taken slightly aback. The girl didn't know her age, name, birth parents. She hardly knew her own name. I looked down. How could people do that kind of thing to a person- no a child? "So you don't know your name?"

The girl smiled. "No, I know my name." She looked at a locket, and pronounced what was written on it. "Hana... " Her light simile turned into a frown. I leaned against the backboard of the bed. She had no clue who she was. Her birthday, her birth mother, or father at that.

Hana looked up, sighed and turned to get off the bed. "I want to meet my parents, yah know... " she spoke sadly. The blonde placed her hands on the window pane. "I want to know if they are nice people. I want to know if they are happy. I think about it everyday... Every time I look at my locket. I think of them.

"My step father yells at me and curses me. He asks himself why he ever took it upon himself to look after me." I got up and Hana sensed that I may say something. "There is kindness in his heart. He has never laid a finger on me!"

"Physical abuse isn't the only kind of abuse." I said and then I sighed and laid a hand on Hana's shoulder. She looked at me and gave me a sympathetic glance. Why would she give me the sympathetic stare? "I'll look after you."

She smiled and then hopped into the bed. I smiled and then laid on the couch, and fell into slumber...

"What's going on?!" I screamed. I looked around. There was fire everywhere. And by everywhere, I literally mean every where! It enclosed me; it was killing me. It was filling my lungs and blood with the toxicity.

"Help... " I glanced anxiously about me, for I swear I know that voice. It was so familiar, as if it was my own mothers voice... That's it! My mother was calling out to me, asking for my immediate assistance. "Please! Daughter help me!"

"I'm coming!" I screamed to her as I readied my self to leap through the fire. I inhaled and then ran as hard as I could. There was a light sting and for a moment I was pushed back unto a memory of my childhood. The day before graduation to be exact.

"Hey!" I hollered and then jumped up. He took my sake! "Give that back!"

"You shouldn't have it anyway!" the blonde said and splashed it around in the bottle. "You arn't even out of the academy, un... " I yelled a profanity at him though hr seemed to enjoy my utter suffering. He sniffed the bottle and then jerked it away very over dramatic. "It stinks! How can you drink it, un?!"

"I don't know!" I cursed harshly and snatched it back. I took a swig and then tossed the empty bottle into a near by fire. I then sat on a log and then the blonde sat next to me. "******... Think about it... Were going to be separated tomorrow... " I said an looked sadly at the boy next to me.

"Yeah." We looked away from one another. "Hey lets make a bigger fire, un!" He grinned and pulled out a spider-like object. I looked at it and saw it was one of his infamous bombs.

"*****RA! Oh wow! That's one of you're bombs isn't it?!" He nodded and then threw it into the fire and then preformed a hand seal and then it exploded and fire eclipsed my vision. I saw fire and then felt pain.

I snapped straight up and then clutched a hand to my chest. I felt my head- nothing burned. Then I check the rest of my body and found nothing to be hurt. I sighed and laid back down. I looked around lazily and then decided to get up.

Maybe a quick Sake run will cure things? I got up and walked over to the money and found...


	10. The Attention of an 8 Year Old

**Attention! I don't own Naruto... bacause if i did, then I would have killed Sasuke as fast as I could 'cause he is soo evil! And Itachi WOULD STILL BE ALIIIVVVVEEEE!! anyway it seems like i take forever to update and stuff so i just tried to get this one out asap. and if you read my first one then read this one i think it would be pretty easy to tell my style changed... and a lot.  
Ok so i'm going to let you go and let you read my storyy! laterr!**

* * *

... And found that all of my money was gone. "Ahh!" I screamed. Looking around, I found that the girl was gone, too. I sprinted over to Deidara who was on the floor still sleeping. "Hey!" I said and shook him roughly. "Hey, Deidara!" I yelled a bit louder. "Deidara! Wake up!" I growled and looked at the door. I pulled my hand back and just as I was about to slap him his hand snatched my wrist.

"She's gone." I said and glared. He glared back at me. "Don't say it."

"I wont." He said and stood up. Deidara began out the door, and I began out the window. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at me as I was half way out.

"Uh... I'm going out the window." I said as though it were obvious. "What are _you_ doing?" I said and came back into the room. I cocked my hip out and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm using a door so I don't draw attention to myself." He retorted, and continued out the door. Growling, I followed the example, and marched out the heavy wooden door then down the hall after Deidara. I caught up to him, and he had to say something. "I see you are following me, un."

"Oh shut your trap!" I said and stormed past him, into the street. My eyes gazed from my left, and slowly traveled to the right. I frowned as I couldn't see the blonde haired girl. She most likely made me feel sorry for her so I would give her money! _That little- AH!_

Bam! The blonde haired girl from before fell and landed right in front of me. She was in a horrible condition; her blond hair was matted, but some of her bangs still covered her left eye, and her face was severally damaged with cuts and bruises. "So. Did the girl take our things?" I asked turning to Deidara, almost smugly. He glared at me and then turned too look at the roof.

"I'm gonna go up there and look around... " Deidara said, and leapt up to the top of the dirty building. I picked up Hana, and moved her into an ally to begin working on her injuries.

"Uh... . Hmm... " The small girl mumbled and turned her head. Her visible eye opened and looked at me. "I tried to stop her... " The girl mumbled, almost silently. I looked at her with much sympathy and nodded my head, to show her I listened.

"Do you know what she looked like, Hana?" I asked know that an eight-year-old wouldn't know to try and remember a persons facial features so they could identify them later, but I assumed it was a reasonable way to get her mind off of any pain I may have to put her threw when fixing up her wounds.

"She had dark blue eyes, and black hair that was up in pig tails, and her hair also had blue highlights. She had a pixie like features in her face." Hana said almost like a drone. My mouth gaped open and I blinked trying to take in what she had said. A normal eight year old child would have the attention span of three, so they would really have to focus on a persons face to try and remember that much. This girl was able to remember all that while in the midst of a fight with someone who was most likely older then her with more experience.

"Hey... " I said aloud. "Blue eyes... Black and blue hair... " I thought and a mental image of the girl from yesterday occurred to me.

"That was Youshiro-san!"


	11. Unwanted

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK! And here is the next chapter of it. finalllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... :) so this is sort of some kind of turning point in Koemi and Deidara. Just read and you'll find out.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Unwanted.

* * *

"That was Youshiro-san!" Koemi growled, staring off into space towards Hana. The evil and vial woman had harmed a small defenseless girl. "I am going to make her face match her blue and black hair." Koemi snarled looking down at the blonde girl. She was patched up fine enough that is she was going to live. There was no question about it, so she would be fine if her newly appointed guardian left her for only a few moments. Koemi touched Hana's cheek before bounding from wall to wall to get up to the top of the building.

"Youshiro!" The ninja yelled finally reaching the top. The moment she came into view, the brunette threw a senbon needle as she flew over the top. Her opponent blocked with a kunai and then countered with a throw. Koemi was still midair and the throw was too fast for her to either form a chakra barrier and it was too fast for her to catch. So she instead blocked with her left arm, and threw another senbon needle. The kunai went through her skin and deep into her forearm muscle. "What." Koemi said landing on the roof top. "You need to pick on little girls 'cause you can't fight anyone your own size?"

"Shut up, scum." Youshiro spoke in a low and threatening voice. Koemi saw the hair in her pony tail start to rise as the girls hair was standing up. "I'll kill you and that pathetic demon of yours." She started snarling, her back was beginning to hunch over and her deep blue eyes began to lighten up to a nearly white color with large black pupils. "You don't have any right to be in this Akebono!"

"Youshiro-san." The cool and collected voice of Uchiha-san was there again. Youshiro looked quickly from us to him. He stepped from behind a door, and into the clearing. Youshiro, understanding the warning in his voice, became even more furious and leaped off the roof and began to walk from the village. "Deidara, if you cause any more ruckus for us then I'll have to kill you."

Koemi could feel the heated anger that Deidara felt for Uchiha-san. It seemed to almost be enough to burn down the building they sat on. What did he do? She wondered watching Uchiha-San walk off the building to follow Youshiro. "Deidara." The girl spoke to him though she didn't look at him. Without waiting for his response, she began talking again. "You hate him for what ever reason. I don't even know him, but I hate him as well. And Youshiro. She hurt Hana." She suddenly turned around to see Deidara standing there. "I hate her with every bit of my worth, but she did say something worth mentioning." She looked up into his face, in an almost searching way. "What is the 'Akebono?' And how did Youshiro-san know about this demon in me?"

"None of that is important right now." Deidara said, walking around the girl as her face became dark and grave. "We need to get going, un."

A nod, and Koemi jumped down the ally way to Hana. The girl was conscious again and waiting patiently for their return. "Imouto-san(A/N: young sister), it's time for us to leave." Hana's eye shot up to meet brown ones. "Would you like to come with us?"

"What?" Koemi smiled as Deidara bellowed at her. She could hear him begin to rant about how hard it was to feed two stomachs, and how Sasori-san was angry at them already and that it was going to be troublesome and etcetera.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Hana smiled a warm smile and stood. Koemi smiled back and leaned over to try and get a peek at her mysterious eye. Somehow it managed to stay hidden through out the whole course of the time she had been with her elder. Not once had it even shown a small bit! "I would like to come with you!"

"You know that it will be a hard journey?" Koemi asked with a finger pointed in the air. "And that we don't have very much money to spend on you?"

"Well." Hana said putting a finger to her chin. Her youngness was so cute! She couldn't be eight years old! She seemed much more frail and smaller then that. Then again, Koemi thought thinking back to her betrayal, looks can be deceiving. "I took your money and gambled against these two boys who were fighting and I won!" Her face lit up- Deidara's looked over and lit up- and most certainly Koemi's face lit up the most. The small girl handed over a fortune of money.

"Deidara!" Koemi said with the her face smiling. "We can stay in more hotels with more beds!" Deidara huffed a sigh and nodded, a small smirk on his face. And next time even he could have his own bed. Though, he thought, he had never seen her so happy. He had never seen her with such a large smile on her face. "Okay, lets go!" Abruptly, she stood up and began walking to the exit of the village.

"Okay!" Hana said gleefully following, though only after a few steps she noticed something out of place. Deidara wasn't walking with them. He was still in the ally way looking after them with a distant half smile on his face. "Onii-sama! Are you coming?"

His vision snapped to the young blonde who looked like a younger version of him, if he were a girl as well. "Don't call me Onii-sama." Deidara said beginning to follow with a blank look on his face. "I am Deidara-sama to you." He walked past her as she pouted slightly. "And now Buzo, are you coming or not?" He didn't stop with Koemi while she waited for the young girl.

"Yeah!" Hana yelled jogging to keep up. She was just happy that she had people to actually love her now. She had a wide smile on her face as she approached Koemi. "Onee-sama, where are we going?" The young girl asked while walking next to Koemi who walked behind Deidara. The older girl shook her head and continued to walk.

Deidara was giving off weird vibes. She was wondering what was going on in his mind. At times he was calm, cool, and collected- as rare as that was- she thought. He was teasing acting, and even joking at other times. Then most of the time he was harsh, loud, and mean. But, she thought, he did stop so she could sleep in a bed. In a bed that she actually hardly got to sleep in! After the nightmare, and the midnight talk, and the surprise attack, Koemi realized that she must have only got a few hours of sleep.

"Hana-san, do you know how to fight?" Koemi suddenly asked, seeing that Deidara wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, and her thoughts only made her saddened and tired.

"No." Hana sighed dramatically, closing her visible eye and cocked her head slightly to the side. "I mean, I know some stuff, like basic fighting, but nothing like the ninjas that I see passing through the village." She looked straight ahead back slightly slouched. No one had ever taught her proper manners. That needs to be fixed, Koemi thought tapping the small of her back. "Oh!" Hana jumped in surprise.

"Hana, the first part to fighting is good posture." Koemi looked at the back of Deidara's head again, and began to think briskly again. That phrase was somehow familiar, but that was beside the point. Both he and she were long distance fighters, but only because of their explosive techniques. Hana was small and could make a great distance fighter as well, but she didn't appear to have the techniques that she would require. Also, her chakra levels were either sealed by something invisible or really that low, meaning that she wouldn't be able to simply use long-distance ninjutsu or even genjutsu at that.

"Eh?" The noise was small and just barely tore Koemi from her thoughts. The blonde girl looked at her elder and the latter seemed to have caught a glimpse of her other eye. Was it black? Yes it was definitely black, but what was the symbol in it? Was it a kekkei genkai? Koemi's face dropped suddenly. "Good posture? Okay! I'll do my best!"

"Good." Koemi said distantly, looking at the general direction of the eye. "Good." She said slightly disturbed as she looked ahead again. She was not only disturbed by the fact of Hana's eye, but by Hana herself. The girl and Deidara seemed to be pulling out something she didn't know was there. Her seriousness was quickly washed away, and replaced by childishness and, well, happiness.

Koemi wasn't herself, and she should be ashamed of herself. For some reason though, it felt right. There wasn't away for her to really describe it, but right seemed to sum it all up. She smiled, the last time she smiled was when she was a child.

"My childhood." Koemi said softly. _Heh. That was a very long time ago._

.-*That night*-.

"_Deidara?" The brown haired child spoke up. She was standing in front of a large gate. Deidara stood still just watching the memory, like a movie that was all too true and all too real. The small girl couldn't see him as he stood right in front of her, nor could she see where he had been hiding from her. "Why isn't he here?" She looked around and brought a box from behind her back._

"_Why didn't he come?" Deidara looked at the girl as a tear slipped down her face. Out of instinct, Deidara reached down and wiped the tear away from her. "Why, Deidara?" She asked, looking into his face. "Why didn't you come?" She held his hand to her face. "It's not to late for you to come."_

Deidara woke with a jump. "Not too late, huh?" He leaned back against the tree and looked through the tree leaves and peered into the sky. His mind began to wander as he remembered his dream. "Who are you?" He asked, thinking of the little girl. He knew that she was his friend from the academy. He knew that she could still be out there. He knew that she was. "Where are you?" He tilted his head against the tree.

"Get-" He smirked and peered over to the two sleeping women. Koemi seemed to be tossing in her slumber as she dreamt. "Get away!" She rolled over again, and put a hand flat on the ground. "Help! Zombies!" she put her other hand on the ground and took off running.

"Ugh." Deidara groaned jumping up to chase after the sleep running girl. She ran and almost made it to the edge of the clearing, before Deidara snatched her collar. She let out a scream, and turned around to bat him away. "Wake up!"

"No!" She yelled and started punching at him more fiercely.

"I said wake up!" He took her by the shoulders and shook her once. With another quick push, she snapped her eyes open as they filled with left over tears. That's all they did for what seemed like hours. She just sat there and looked at him while he looked at her. "Are you done dreaming about zombies now?"

'_It's not too late for you to come.'_

"Yeah," Koemi said softly adverting her eyes from his harsh gaze. His hands still gripped her shoulders as he searched her face for something. The more he stared, the more her face began to heat up. It was embarrassing for him to scrutinize her like this. She lightly tried to tug her left shoulder from his grasp.

He held fast though, and then a sharp pain pulsed through her forearm. It was the cut from Youshiro, she had ignored it until now. In an attempt to find a distraction from it she looked up into Deidara's face. She found his eyes slightly narrow as though trying to decrypt something in her face. His mouth was slightly open, and even he had a very feint blush on his cheeks.

"Are-" She began, trying to form a sentence under his gaze. It was hard to say the least. "Are you okay?" She had to look away, or else she wouldn't have been able to get it out. She looked right back at him though, looking for an answer that he wouldn't speak.

"Are you waiting for something?" He asked, suddenly, placing a hand on her cheek. Her hand move on its own as it placed itself on top of his. The seriousness of his voice was odd. There was that calm, cool, collected side of him, but for some reason he didn't seem calm or collected or cool at all. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Iwagakure." She said slowly, as if remembering for the first time. "I was waiting for someone in Iwagakure. And he never showed up for graduation. And I had waited for him and waited for him." She started tearing up, as memories started to over flow her. "And he never came! And I was so hurt that I vowed to never think of him again." Her eyes began to flow like waterfalls. "Deidara, was that you?"

He didn't speak, but instead pulled her into his chest. "Deidara, why did you make me wait for you?" She cried. No wonder she didn't recognize him; she had pushed him completely out of her mind. "Why didn't you come?"

As she cried into his chest, she knew that his reason was because he knew that they would be put on different teams. He knew that they wouldn't have time for each other with her families thoughts on things. She knew it was too painful.

And as suddenly as she had been pulled in to him, she pushed herself away. Her face was hurt and grave. "Well, Good night." She said, and walked past him to her spot next to Hana. The way she said it was too formal. She wasn't the same kid as she was in the academy days, he though, looking at her settle down hugging Hana into her chest. She started crying again, and he wanted to march right over there and make her stop.

He was protective of her. She was his… friend if you could honestly call her that. She was closed to every one back then since she always got teased for being who she was. She was the girl who could wield chakra into a condense form so she could stand on it. As impossible as it seemed, she could do it, and even if it meant she would loose nearly all of her chakra, she would do it to protect herself from the bullies.

* * *

I want to go ahead and forewarn you of the next chapter. For those who hate flashbacks, as i am one of them, the whole next chapter (At least... T.T) with be a flash back into the past of those two long lost... friends. Ughh, sorry if ther are some rough spots in there also. As of current- i havn't slept for 37 hours and 30 minutes. :) ... *Yawnnnn* Gooooooooood niiiiiiiiiiightttt.

Also- would you prefer longer updates, such as this one (with 2,559 wordsor my Dante Story with 3,000 words) and updated weekly, or shorter updates (lengths about the same as my Hidan story approx 700 to 800 words) but updated daily? Email me at Softball_chick6comcast or leave me a review or something. :) arigauto gozaimasu! (spell check? And for trying to strictly remember the spelling and what not i think i did good.)


End file.
